1. Field of the Invention
A junction box containing an electrical terminal is mounted for displacement on a carrier element from an unfastened position to a fastened position, thereby to operate a clamping spring to deform and clamp a deformable conductor into lateral contiguous engagement with a tab portion of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need in the electrical connector art to provide a connecting terminal that is simple in terms of design and that can be mounted in a particularly easy manner upon a carrier element and which is operable to connect a first thin conductor with an additional conductor having a diameter that is considerably larger than that of the first conductor, especially a conductor having a diameter that is a multiple of the smaller first diameter. In particular, it should be possible in a simple manner to connect a data line having a diameter of less than 1 mm, in particular, less than 0.5 mm, with a conductor having a multiple diameter of, for example, more than 1 or 2 mm.